Despair
by Arcadia Moonspark
Summary: Have you ever felt left out? Like a piece of you was missing? This disoriented girl will find her true destiny. But will it lead her to death? Rikuxoc Soraxoc Also I am rewritting the first few chapters! the last few are the best but you will be really lo
1. I'VE BEEN THINKING

I've been Thinking

* * *

A/N HI PPL! I AM IN THE PROCESS OF RE-WRITTING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AS WELL AS CONTINUING THE STORY! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF THIS CHAPTER REALLY STINKS. I PROMISE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS ARE THE BEST! SO READ ON AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND REVIEW

* * *

_When I woke up I found myself covered in snow. I was freezing to no end. I looked around thinking I was in Traverse Town, it turns out I didnt have not even he smallest idea of where I had landed. I saw a castle nearby, it looked run down. But it beats freezing to death. I had no choice. I was going to explore the intemidating palace. When I opened the door I found nothing but a hallway of doors that went on for miles. It didnt look like this from the outside,but I guess my eyesight isn't good. Suddenly a door opended and I dove around the nearest corner._

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Called a girl's voice from the door. Maori slowly peered around the corner to confront the other girl. "I'm here. She replied meekly, walking up to the girl. I'm Maori." "I'm Lena. She replied. I'm the mage who protects this place." Said Maori cautiously. "I'm a mage to!" responded Lena excitedly. "This is so cool! This is so cool!"Yelled the girl jumping up and down. "I'm on my way to Traverse Town." Said Lena.

"And may I ask why you are here?" The older girl didn't seemto have much patience.

"I'm looking for the keyblade master."

"Oh really? asked the girl with new curiosity. And why is that?" There was a dangerous spark in the girl's eyes and Lena was no longer sure if she should trust the older girl.

Sora and his friends were unaware of the fact that they were still being hunted as they headed for Olympus. "Why would this girl want to kill me? Asked Sora"Who was obviouly upset by the fact that there was another attempt at his life.A strange girl had been following and constantly attaking them since they met her in Hollow Bastion. "Beats me." said Riku as he concentrated on navigating the ship to Olympus. As Sora pondered his situation futher a large explotion was heard from Donalds room. "What was that!" cried Sora as he jumped to his feet. "That would be your sister."Sighed the silver haired boy. "OOOOK. And why is she killing Donald and Goofy?" Asked Sora as he inched futher away from the door. "I dunno."_But it sounds worse then it usually does_. After about 5 more minutes Kaisumi emerged from the room. A threating ball of fire still in her hand. "You know what duck next time I _will_ kill you." She hissed as she backed out of the door and extinguished the flames. "What was that all about?" Squeaked Sora. "The dumb duck and your little pet dog decided to get rid of all of my frappichinos." Stated the dark-haired girl calmly.

"Oh...well...ok." Said Riku as he focused on navigating once more.

"And to answer your question dear brother, she wants to kill you for the same reason everyone else does." She said as she settled her self into the first gunners seat opposite her brother.

"And that is?"

"Because you are the keyblade master. They either

a. are like Ansem and want to take over the universe

b. are homicidal darkness loving goths

or c. will somehow benefit through your death".

"Wow...you kinda said that like you don't care."Said Sora sadly. "And that would be because I don't." Said the girl with a lazy yawn. _WOW. Beating up those two i__diots took out more energy then I thought it would._ "What do you mean you don't care!" Cried Riku and Sora in unison. "Because. She started. If they come then I'll fight them."

She opened her eyes to reveal that they had taken their cat form and let out a low growling hiss. "And I love a good fight. Please keep your eyes on the fast space in front of us. I think there are a few heartless ships ahead."

"Uh your scary."Said Sora.

"Yeah the cat thing is weird." Added Riku.

"Hey I can't help my...talents."Said Kaisumi defencivly. "If I can change into a _panther _and fight and above all scare my little brother I will." She said as she left her seat to head to her room.

"I think she's mad" . Said Riku turning to look at Sora. "And that means that we're gonna be in trouble when we go against her in the tournament."

FIN (at least for this chapter)

* * *

AUTHORESS1: YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT WE KINDA DECIDED TO DO THIS AT LIKE MIDNIGHT 

SORA: YEAH! SO DON'T BLAME US IF IT STUNK.

A1(NO NOT THE STEAK SAUCE THE AUTHORES): YA KNOW WHAT SORA THAT'S WHY YOUR AFRAID OF YOUR SISTER, SHE'S GOING TO PRACTICALLY KILL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP, AND THERE IS A HOMICIDAL MANIAC CHASING YOU

A2: WOW YOU REALLY ARE TIRED

RIKU: AND CRANKY

A1: I CAN KILL YOU YA KNOW

RIKU: -chibi- NO YOU WON'T BEACAUSE YOU LOVE ME

A1: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

A1&A2: PLEASE REVIEW (AND WE MAY KEEP RIKU ALIVE)

A1: IF YOU PEOPLE DO NOT REVIEW I WILL KLL RIKU...OR MAYBE SORA


	2. LIFE AND DEATH HERE!

Life and Death

* * *

"I'm looking for him...so I can gain the trust of a friend". Stated Lena shortly. She hesitated in answering the girl.

"Well, then I guess I can take you to Traverse Town." Responded Maori.

"How do..." Lena was silenced when Maori shot an evil glare at her. I'll take you there alright. Quipped Maori slyly, knocking Lena out cold.

* * *

"We're at Olympus." Informed Sora after he had landed the ship. He and Riku had swicthed places an hour before landing.

"Good." Laughed Kaisumi as she strode out coveredin all black.

"Um whats with all the black?" Questioned Sora. "I like black." Stated Kaisumi simply. "I think I'm starting to like black too." Added Riku as he surveyed Kaisumi's outfit. "Stop flirting with my sister and come on." Blurted Sora cheerily. "I'll see you guys in the tournament." Rushed Kaisumi with a quick smile. "Your dead!" Laughed Riku walking out behind Kaisumi. "Man what'd I do?" Sighed Sora.

* * *

"Where am I?" Moaned Lena painfully lifting her head. As her blurred visiion cleared she realized she wasn't in Traverse Town.

"Your in the Hades Cup at the Olympus Coliseum." Replied a female voice from nearby. "Lena right?" "Kaisumi! What are you doing here?"Lena's question was framed bya noticable fear in her eyes. "I'm here to win the tournament." Laughed Kaisumi as she headed for the arena. "Is your brother here?" "Who Sora?" Asked Kaisumi in an airy tone. "_He_ won't be the one you have to worry about." Kaisumi finished her statement with a dangerous grin and a flash of blue cat eyes. "Oh no." Squeaked the girl as Kaisumi stalked towards the entrance._ Im in for it now!_

"I had no clue you knew Kaisumi." Minori slowly made her way to Lena's side. "I don't exactly know her. She's just been protecting her brother.So I can't get to him because of her and Sora's other friends." "Wellwe'll just have to take care of that won't we?"Lena snaped around to face the older girl. "You mean yourgoing to continue to help me." The question was cautious.

"For a short time at least. Right now you need to help us."

"Who is this...us?"

"All you need to now is fight inthe tournament."

With her last statement Minori turned and left. Not waiting for a reply from Lena.

"Okay every one who is in the Hades cup, please come to the arena to be introduced to your fans." Instructed a tall lady into the microphone. "Thats my cue." Mumbled Lena to herself. She still felt uneasy about Minori's behavior, and thestrange us she reffered to. Shortly after every one who was competeing entered the arena the same lady came down to the center of the square. "Here are the names of the fighters today." Started the girl she produced a long list of names. "Kaisumi Hiwatti, Sora Hiwatti, Riku Kona, Lena Mitsu, Cloud Strife,andquite a fewheartless." Annouced the Woman. "This is an elimanation battle, that means two people fight and the one who wins moves up in the rankings untill we reach our final battle."

"Starting with Lena Mitsu .vs. Cloud Strife."g Finalized The woman starting the fight.

"You might want to fight someone else if you want to live." Quipped Cloud cooly.

"Oh please, your like a scratch on my staff. I can easily wipe the floor with you." Mocked Lena changing into her black mage outfit.(black tube top,white capris,silver sleevless minnie jacket and silver boots, w/ trustyblack mage staff)

"Cloud swiftly moved his sword close to Lena's face but she was able to turn the arena pitch black. "Full Blast of Death!"Yelled Lena. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a pillar of fire came crashing down on Cloud knocking him out cold(or hot hehe). "Cloud has just been elimanated!" Annouced the Ref.

"Lena moves up in the standings to fight 100 shadow heartless in the next match!" Declared the anouncer lady.

* * *

Please Review if you want me to keep writting ;)

A1:well i didn't kill Sora.

Sora: Yes!

A2: still working on fixing the chapters! plz review and tell us how we are doing!


	3. THIS IS WHAT IT COMES TO

A1: yeah we're updating again. And If you have made it this far then please review!

A2: and because we forgot to do it before we have decided to do our disclaimer.

A1:so without futher ado...

A1&2: HERE'S ANSEM!

Ansem: you can not make me do this

A1: oh no?

Ansem: nope

A1: ok then I'll just send you back to the world of cotton candy and the Mickey Mouse Club

Ansem: The authors of this story do not own any of the kingdom hearts or final fantasy people.

A1: thought so

A2: please read&review

* * *

THIS IS WHAT IT COMES TO

"Next up for the Hades Cup is Kaisumi Hiwatti vs. Riku Kona." "Well your dead!" Laughed Sora as his friend and his sister stepped in the arena. "This might take a while." Said Riku with a sly grin. "Maybe". Agreed the girl returning the smile. "You both have two minutes to get ready!" Cried the announcer. "Well that's more then I'll need." Said the dark-haired teen. "What? Do you mean you won't turn panther to fight me?" Questioned Riku innocently. "No I haven't used my Element Blade in awhile except for in practice." "Well maybe I'll have an advantage then." Smirked the boy. "Or not."Retorted Kaisumi flatly with a dangerous grin.

"OK your scaring me again." Peeped Riku.

"Good." Laughed Kaisumi.

"Warriors take your positions!The time to fight...is now!" With that Kaisumi launched herself at her new opponite with an unmatched intensity. "Wow your really serious about this aren't you?" Asked Riku as he fended of another blow. "I dont enter a tournament to lose." Assured Kaisumi gazing at Riku as though she was really going to kill him. "Riku then slashed back at the girl with a strong blow aiming at her arm." As the fight between the two continued the fans went wild as they wittnessed the sworplay.

"Lena you did good with fighting ,but you need to keep focused on why your here!" Said Maori evily to Lena. "Well you knocked me out and bought me here,the next thing I know is i'm fighting in a tournament!" Replied Lena fiercly. "I bought you herebecause we need totake this world into the darkness." Stated Maori calmly.

"I'm going to have to fight some people before I..."

"Don't worry about fighting, I only needed you to get Cloud out of the way,just start your process and take this world. Grinned Maori. I'm leaving but my friend Nora will fight." "Whatever." Quipped Lena pulling out her Destruction staff.

As she started Nora appeared behind Lena. The girl was wearing a black dress and had dark crimson hair.(hehe don't ask) "So your Maori's new puppet." Smirked the girl. "Well I'll fill you in when I get back." She said as she tossed her crison tide and walked away. "We have... the announcer let out a pained gasp before collapsing to the ground." Nora had come up behind her on the field and stabbed her sending the girl to an instant death.

After a second of stunned silence the crowd rushed toward the gates.In less then a minute the only ones left in the arena were Riku, Kaisumi, and the strange girl. "Here we go again." Snarled Kaisumi as she stalked toward Nora. "Riku go get Sora!Where is she." Demanded Kaisumifrmly as she gathered energy in preperation for her fight. "She's in the Arena." Nora said sweetly. As Nora said Lena was standing by the stands. The dark-haired girl held her new prey in position with a dark glare.

_Oh no! Kaisumi sees me! And I'm going to be the one who's fighting for my life today. _

"I'm through with you." Laughed Kaisumi darkly,sending a black firballbeforeNora could attack. As the girl fell to the ground Kaisumi noticed Sora and Riku enter the arena. "Your little friend is gone now!" Smirked Kaisumi signaling for Riku and Sora to come up beside her. "You sure we need to fight her?" Asked Sora glancing at Kaisumi. "There won't be any time to fight once I seal this world in Darkness!" Yelled Lena. Quickly she started gathering the darkness into her staff.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Retorted his sister. "We have to stop her!" Shouted Riku as the sky behind him turned gray. _We'll stop her alright._ Thought Kaisumi. She quicklyformed the hand signsthat would allow her to transform into a panther. As she did she was eveloped in pure white light.

When the light dissapeared a panther stood in her place. She was pure what except for the black coloring at the tips of her ears and tail. "I guess we can leave this to her then." Said Sora as he gave his sister room to work. "That's a really big cat." Said Riku unable to do anything but stare. After Kaisumi composed herself she crouched low to the ground._ Let's end this now._ With a furious roar she released the tension in her muscles and pounced on Lena, pinning her under ivory colored claws and ending her dark ritual. The force of Kaisumi's attack left Lena unconcious.

"I think that it's time for us to leave." Said Kaisumi. "You guys get her to the ship." Said the girl, projecting her thoughts so that her friends understood her. With that she removed her claws from the girl's shoulders and stalked toward the ship. "When I she her fight I'm glad she's my sister and not another enemy." "And times like these make me glad I'm travleing with you again." Said Riku as he lifted Lena onto his shoulder. "Why? Because your safe from my sister?" "Yup. At least I'm safe some of the time."

* * *

A1:Wow Such violence

A2:REVIEW ALREADY!

Kaisumi: I'm... so... cool

Sora&Riku: And we now know better then to tease Kaisumi.

Kaisumi: That's a very smart decision

ChibiSora&Riku: yea! she said we were smart!

A1&2: We feel sorry for you.

All: don't smell like poo! come on and review!


	4. Its My Life

Its My Life

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Kaisumi ,Nora, Maori , and Minori.

Authoress2: ohhhh well...enjoy

When Lena woke up she was in a bed behind a tightly closed door. Oh great job,what am I going to do now? I've managed to get myself knocked out by some stupid animal. She soon regreted saying that as her comment was answer by a savage snarl.

One thing you should never do is mistake her for _some stupid animal. _said Riku from the corner.

Yeah She dosen't seem to like it much. added Sora.

OK then let me change that. replied Lena. Some stupid cat.

Do you want to die? Hissed Kaisumi, now in her human form. She was standing over Lena and had kept her eyes in their panther form. No. peeped Lena obviously shaken by the older girl. I didn't think so. She said satisfied by the fear in Lena's eyes. Now would you be so kind as to tell me exactly why you want to kill my brother? Its none of your business. Started Lena. I'll make it my business. Exclaimed Kaisumi firery.

Okay, Axel killed my family a long time ago and I want to kill him. But he doesnt trust me enough for me to even come near him, so I have to kill the keybearer inorder to gain Axel's trust. Stated Lena dropping her expression. Hmmm. What hm? Asked Riku looking at Sora. What if we help her, then thats one less physco I have to deal with! Suggested Sora. If we do help, you have to promise to stay on our side. Demanded Kaisumi. Fine, I will. Promised Lena.

Now that thats over with, where are we to go now? Questioned Riku. Hollow Basin. Directed Lena. And since I guess I can trust you guys, my real name is Minori(mE-nOrEE). Intruted Minori.

Actually I'm still not so sure I trust you. said Kaisumi flatly.

The only reason I haven't killed you is because your going to lead us right to Axel.

I am? asked Minori.

Yes. said Riku.

And if you don't then we won't keep _her_ from killing you. Said Sora, inclining his head towards his sister whose eyes held nothing but contempt for the girl who was to help them.

Where's the bathroom? Asked Minori inpaitently. Why do you need to know? Questioned Kaisumi slyly. I get motion sickness! Moaned Minori. Fiest door to the left. Pointed out Riku simply. Thats gross. Laughed Sora.

Shut up! Comanded Minori, who receuved a snarling warning in return for her comment.

So what you're saying is that she's gone? Questioned a red-haird man in a black overcoat. Yes she is, Answered another man who was dressed the same way. She was taken down by Sora's older sister. Ah she's a problem. Responded the first man. She'll have to be taken care of. Shall I do it myself? Asked the darkly dressed man. Yes. Replied the first man. And Marluxa. Called the first man as Marluxa turned to go. Why don't you bring her to me first. We might be able to use her.

Uh are you sure we shouldn't go check on her? Questioned Sora. I'm positive. Yawned the boy's sister. Besides. Added Riku. It's not like there's anyway off of this thing. So where do we go next? Grinned Sora.

Well I'd say Alantica would a good change of scenary. Suggested Riku. Unless the pink panther has any objections.

That's not funny! Pouted Kaisumi with a small grin.

Okay...I'm all better. Stressed Minori. Good we're headed to Atlantica. Said Riku. Um...I cant swim. Mumbled Minori shyly. You'll learn soon enough. Quipped Kaisumi. Well I'm gonna go sleep now. Said Sora. Well I'm going to take a nap. Yawned Riku. Kaisumi stares at Riku What! Cried Riku. Your going to drive while I sleep! Laughed Kaisumi heading for her room. Great. Mumbled Riku sitting down in the drivers seat. Hey Riku, do you have a log of what you guys have done so far in the computer? Questioned Minori. Yes, and we have our bio's saved in it too. Before Riku knew it Minori knocked him out cold with a spell. Good, now I can find your weaknesses. Sneered the girl.

A1: so what do you guys think?

A2: could have been longer

A1: I wasn't talking to you.

Riku: ha ha you got in trouble

A2: and you got knocked out!

Riku: rolls eyes cheap shot.

A1: well this could go on for a while so you can review during their little fight!


	5. I Tried To Hard

I Tried too Hard

Disclaimer: I still only own my Oc's

Al:Haha

A2: thats not funny!

A1&Riku: Yes it is!

_I dont know why I was so adiment about killing Sora..._

_Maybe it was fear? Or something else_

_Either way, I will kill him_

* * *

Riku? Are you okay? Asked Minori waving her hands in his face. You knocked me out! He Yelled No,I thought you were someone else! I quickly Stated. Whatever...watch what your doing next time Shouted Riku causing Kaisumi to run into the room wipping out her Element Blade. What is it? Questioned Kaisumi gripping her weapon tightly. Its nothing. Said Riku slamming on breaks sending Kaisumi and Minori to the floor. Ouch. Moaned Minori weakly standing back up. What the heck just happend? Asked Kaisumi fiercly. Were here. Laughed Riku looking at Kaisumi's wild expression. Just go wake up Sora! Comanded Kaisumi looking at Minori. Okay...alrighty. Hesitated Minori before walking towards Sora's room. Were here! Screamed Minori waking Sora up out of a dead sleep. Okay no need to be loud. Grumbled Sora. Come on! Yelled Kaisumi. Its mermaid time. She laughed raising her Element Blade in the air, transforming them all into mermaids and mermen.

Hey I can swim! Giggled Minori gleefully looking at her green fin and blue seashell top. Whatever. Said Kaisumi waving her black fin with her red and white seashell top on. Okay lets look for that keyhole. Demanded Sora. Not so fast. Said Riku flatly grabbing Sora's shoulder. Look. Directed Riku pointing at Kaisumi and Minori. They were headed towards a large building. Thats a big mall! Exclaimed Minori. We have plenty of time to find the keyhole, lets go shopping! Cried Kaisumi over her shoulder as she charged towards the under water mall. And we can dance too! Laughed Minori stopping Kaisumi dead in her tracks. What dancing? She asked. That sign says theres going to be a gala being held in Travrse Town! Pointed out Minori. In that case, we'll use Riku and Sora's money to by dresses. Stated Kaisumi smirking at Riku. Oh no...Run! Screamed Riku trying to out swim Kaisumi. Not so fast! Shouted Kaisumi snatching Riku's wallet from his hand. Hehe. Chuckled Sora. Haha. Laughed Riku looking at at Sora. Hey what the? Grumbled Sora. I took it. Laughed Minori waving it in his face. Get em! Come on we have to find the keyhole first. Said Kaisumi sensibly as she hid Riku's wallet. Awwwwww. Whined Sora and Minori in unison. Bet cha I can find it first Sora! Cried Minori. Your on! Laughed the brown-haired boy. As they raced off Riku glanced at Kaisumi who swam slowly beside him. What's wrong? You said she knocked you out yesterday right? Asked the girl tilting her head to the side. _She looks so cute that way._ Yeah. Well I still don't trust her. But I can't let her know that. Soo you don't trust her...but yet you let her swim off with your brother? Questioned Riku with feined innocence. I hate you. sneered Kaisumi. No you don't. cooed Riku. So what we still gotta catch them! Laughed Kaisumi swimming off stiring up confuseing bubbles in Riku's face.

* * *

It looks like our girl is in place. Sneered Axel. Yes she is. Would you like for her to strike now? No. We'll wait awhile. She can do more damage from the inside-out. That's true. Replied the assistant slowly. But forgive me if I am stepping out of my place when I say that waiting for to long may not be wise. As the foolish assistent finished his remark Axel whirled on him with wild furry in his eyes. That is stepping out of your place! Now leave and do as you are told Xenim! (zay-nim) The boy met Axel's gaze with steady purple eyes. Yes sir. _Your puppet isn't the only one working from the inside. _Thought Xenim. _And yes you can do better from the inside out._

* * *

A1: is there a traitor working for Axel?

A2:does Kaisumi ever spend her own money?

Riku: will I ever get my wallet back?

All: found out next time...IF YOU REVIEW!


	6. Of Dragons And Wars

Of Dragons And Wars

A1: it's us again

A2 your favorite authors for whom you never review!

A1:why don't you review?

A1: well if you've gotten this far then you should review come on!

A2: Anyway here's the chapter

A1: first the disclaimer!

Ansem: they do not own kingdom hearts someone help me!

Authoress's: attacks Ansem R&R!

* * *

"So going to Atlantica was a complete waste of time"? Questioned Kaisumi as she wrung out her dark hair.

"Maybe" Grumbled Donald.

"But it wasn't any better then our little trip to Olympus"!

"Alright duck! You remember our little talk?

Time for us to have another chat."

"Hehehe. He's in trouble" Sneered Sora as he elbowed Riku.

"He isn't the only one". Hissed Riku. He had taken control of the gummi and was taking them to Traverse Town to meet up with Leon.

"What is going on"? Cried Minori as the ship took a bad hit to the left engine. "I have no idea"! It's like something is pulling us. The only problem is what ever has us shut off all power to the guns"! "Why is it every time I try to get rid of that blasted duck and leave you guys alone we get attacked"? Snarled Kaisumi as she stalked into the cockpit, struggling to keep her balance. "A new world just opened up and something inside it is pulling us in". Riku explained through gritted teeth. "Minori see if you can get some power to the guns, Donald, you help her! demanded the dark-eyed girl. The least we can do is keep from exploding until we land". As Minori attempted to power up the guns and Riku struggled with the steering of the ship, Sora and his older sister tried to locate their position and a description of the mysterious world they were about to crash on.

"Kaisumi! Cried Minori wildly. I can't get any power from my staff and I can't break the hold on the ship. Who or whatever is pulling us in is an extremely powerfull magician!" The girl's voice had risen to a high pitched squeal as the ship lurched and shook beneath her feet. "What in the world have we gotten ourselves into now"? Whispered Kaisumi. The screen in front of her blinked "Alagaesia". As the ship plummeted into the atmosphere the group within the ship lost consiousness and the last thing Riku could remember was grabing on to Kaisumi before impact.

"Axel! What happened I thought they were going to Traverse Town." Xeldin had slipped through a black portal returning from where he was waiting for the keyblade master and his friends. "I had another plan come to me right after you left. Replided Axel smoothly. There going to the land of dragons and kings now." "What do you mean Axel? Seethed the purple eyed boy. You couldn't possibly have sent them there! That place has been shut tight for years!" "Well I got in. Replied Axel cooly. Why is it of any concern to you"? "What are you saying Axel" "Just that you seem to care a little to much about what I do with our little puppets." Xeldin made no attempt to respond to Axel's accusations. They were true after all. "I think that there is something your not telling me. Smirked Axel as he gripped Xeldin's shoulder with an iron fist. So I'm going to have you tell me everything you know."

_Ugh. That wasn't exactly the smoothess landing._ Thought Riku as he attempted to clear his head._ What's going on? Why can't I move? Probly still uncosious. But then why can I still think like this?_ As the silver haired teen tried to think straight he relized that someone was shaking his shoulder._ OK maybe I should try this again. On the count of three I'll move. 1 2...and up._ He didn't exactly get up but he did open his eyes. He was lying in a pretty good sized tent. It was a canvas like material that hung over his head. Outside it was dark and firelight filtered into the tent through the open flap. Then he finally relized that Kaisumi was seated beside him. Her eyes, the same color as her brother's, gleamed as they cought the light and showed her fear and concern.

"Where are we"? He groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Well now that your up come see for yourself".

"What no good to see that your still alive Riku"?

"Nope. Responded the girl slyly.

Just this" With that she leaned down and brushed lips like rose petals across Riku's own.

As they stepped out of the tent Riku took in the strange surrondings. They were in a dark forest with a roof of tree braches over their heads. The trees were dark alomst black and beyond the glow of the fire lurked dark shadows and glowing eyes. But the things that disturbed Riku the most were the trees. They had a forbiding aura around them. It was as though they had a secret and were angry that they had intruded on them. They sent cold sivers through Riku's spine.

As he turned from the dark monsters he saw among the regular group three elves and what seemed to be another human although his ears seemed to be tappering to points. Then after a rather uncomfortable silence the female elf stood. "Before we do anything else we sholud introduce ourselves". She spoke with a slight accent and had dark hair and looked a lot like she could be Kaisumi's twin except she had green eyes that held a dark mystery. "My name is Arya. And these are Eragon, Lifaen, and Nari. Eragon here is our new Rider". "Rider"? "Dragons". Explained Eragon with a grin as he noded behind Riku and Kaisumi. Riku spun around and found himself staring into a gigantic sapphire eye. _Hello._ The voice was inside Riku's head and sounded female. "You can talk". He said aloud. _Of course!_ Anawered the voice indignatly. As she did she raised her elegant head and released a puff of smoke. Her entire body was sapphire and she had ivory talons and spikes for the tip of her head to her tail. The spines ran between a pair of velvety wings with a 20-foot span. As she eyed the group her brillant scales cought the light and sparkled brightly. Her name is Saphira. Said Eragon proudly. And you are in Alageasia in the Du Weldenvarden or the Guarding Forest.

* * *

A1: that's all for now! I quit until tommorow.

A2: she is mad because you people had read this far with out reviewing

Riku: So if you have gotten this far please review!

Sora: then the will update faster!

A1&2: plleeeaaaaasssseeeee!


	7. Monters And Heartless

MONSTERS AND HEARTLESS

A1: I'm all alone on this chap

Sora: yup her partner left her

A1: did I tell you to speak?

Sora: sorreeeeeeee

Riku: well Ansem escaped so I guess I'll do the disclaimer! She does not own Kingdom hearts or Eragon!

A1: sniff sniff so ;)

MONSTERS AND HEARTLESS

* * *

"Ah you want to say that again"? Asked Sora slowly. 

"The Guarding Forest. Began Arya slowly.

Is the name of the forest you are in".

"OK". He said with a cheesy grin. _Do you think we can trust them? _Eragon asked Saphira using the mind link that connected them. _I think..._ she began slowly..._That you can trust an extremly small amount of people given your current circumstance. Why not try getting them to agree to scanning their minds? You mean like the twins did? Yes._

"So you still don't plan on telling me what your connection to the keyblade master is. Sighed Axel.

After all this you still remain silent. I must say you have surpassed my expectations". Axel had spent the past two hours useing every 'technique' he knew to try to get information from Xeldin. The boy gazed up weakly at his tormenter, his purple eyes hazy. Only one thing had kept him from screaming his secret. One single thought had kept him alive. That thought that fueled the flame inside him was the desire to save his sister...Minori.

"OK let me get this straight. Began Minori hesitantly.

"For the past one hundred years an evil king named Galbatorix has been reining over your country". "And you, Arya, have been taking her egg from place to place in an attempt to get it to hatch". "Then last year you fell into an ambush and tried to save the egg". The girl shifted her gaze from the glowing fire to Eragon. "And then you found it and it hatched". "So then the king's servants attacked your home and killed someone close to you". "So you tracked them down with a guy from your village". Her dark eyes focused on Arya as she continued her recap of the past year of Eragons life. "He saved you by getting you to the Varden where you where attacked". "And now you guys are on the way to who knows where"?

"Well it sounds to me that you have the most of what we will tell you for now. Said Arya as she stood and began to pace around the fire.

But before we can trust you with anything else there is something you must do. She paused her slanted features showing tension. And what we need you to do is to open your minds and allow us to search them in order to ensure that you are not working for the king". As she listened closely to the elf's words she felt Riku stiffen beside her. She lightly pressed her shoulder against his in order to reassure him at least for the moment. Though she kept her face blank she knew why he had reactted so. He did not want to relive what had happend before. He had locked that part of him away. But the only way for them to stay alive was for _all _of them to agree. You may have a few moments to prepare yourselves and make your decision".

Kaisumi, followed by Riku, went over as far as she dared to the forbiding forest that surounded them. "You alright"? The question was barely a whisper. "I'm not sure about this". Riku's responce was in the same quiet tone. "Hm I understand. But don't worry about it. Though I have never been good at consoling people, I'll be right with you". "I know. Responded Riku with a sad smile. But it won't be easy". "It seems that things rarely are nowadays. But the only thing we can do is accept what comes".

"Garwsh Sora do you think wecan trust them"? "I dunno but it's not like we have a choice". "He's right. Said Minori. The only thing we can do is follow along with them until we fing a way out of here. Especially since we don't know a single thing about this plae except for what they told us". "I still don't want my mind read". Huffed Donald. But as usual no one listened to him.

The group filtered slowly back to the warm glow of the fire. The flickering lights cast long shadows on the faces of the group. Each face held tension. On the part of those who had been travleing within the forest for the past few days, the fear of a secret revealed played out on their faces. A fear of the future. Those who had just crashed there held a fear of what had occured. Fear of the past.

"Are you ready"? Questioned Araya slowly. Her question was answered by a round of nodding heads. "All we have to do is enter your minds and file through a few of your memories. Began Nari. It should only take a few moments". After a few moments Kaisumi lowered her head, showing that she was to go first. As Nari entered her mind she felt a strange force in her mind as he began to flick through her memories. He ran through her childhood up until then.

The island, the night it was destroyed, and her search for her friends and family. She struggled to keep from drowning in the sea of emotion that swept over her as the memories flashed behind her clouded eyes. She shudered felt Nari enter into a part of her mind that had been shut away for the past month since she had joined up with her brother. That cold part of her mind contained all her knowlegde of the darkness. Including her ability to bend it to her will. She locked it away after she had come dangerously close to losing her heart. She knew that if she let it free it would be difficult to seal that part of her again. Nari felt the dark presence in her mind and pulled away, satisfied with the knowlege that her intentions were pure. But his intrusion had forced Kaisumi to lower her guard and weaken the wall that protected the rest of her mind. Fortunatly It was only so much so that it took a few seconds for her to repair.

"Her heart is strong. Said Nari as his eyes refocused on the world around him. She means no harm. Nor does she know of any to threaten our purpose"

_There is something different about that girl. _Began Sapphira, her voice startling Eragon._ What do you mean? I can sense something in her, something familiar. Like what? I'm not sure but somthing tells me that she along with the rest of her group will be a great help. And something tells me our good friend the king knows about them also._

As the disscusion continued between elves, humans, riders, and dragons. Far away in the capital city of the Empire the king was meeting with a strange man garbed in a black overcoat. "So your telling me that this pathetic fleabitten group has the power to over throw me"? Questioned Galbatorix arrogently. "Yes. And unless you take me up on my little offer you will be, lets say, replaced". "And what, praytell, do you want in return for the assitance of your, what were they called again? Heartless"? "I only ask that you get rid of the keyblade holder and his friends". "Alright Axel. You have a deal".

* * *

A1: Yup, Im doing good!

A2: Yeah that'll be the day

A1: Go away!

A2: Fine! Im on vacation anyway.

A1&A2: still arguing

Kaisumi&Riku: Please review to find out more.


	8. Saving Me

Savin Me

Authoress: Im updating. So review!

Authoress2: bet you wish you were on vacation.

Authoress: I went to Disney world.

Authoress2: Im your sister doofus! I was there too.

Authoress: Shut up!

_

* * *

Where is my brave knight? Who will save me from this dragon! Said Minori dramaticly. I will princess! The speaker had purple eyes and black hair that framed his face. Minori knew him from somewhere but she could not remember where._

Xeldin's weary eyes grew bleary and dull. "Still after all I've done to you, you remain silent". Snickered Axel. "I'll never tell you"! Yelled Xeldin. "Fine by me". "I'll just let you go". Said Axel releasing Xeldin. He quickly used a dark portal to get to his sister. "After all, you'll lead me right to her". Chuckled Axel. "Axel, stop messing around, and get the girl"! Demanded a feminine voice. "Sheesh". "Im going"! Retorted Axel walking out of the room. It was none other then Maori. The girl who started all this chaos.

"Minori you okay"? Asked Sora nudging her. "Yeah". "I was just thinking about some things". She said with a hint of fear in her tone. _It is time. _Instucted Saphira. "I'll go". Said Minori shakily. _Relax and sit back_. Instructed the blue dragon. As Minori took a deep breath Saphira entered her mind. She skimmed through the night she destroyed Destiny Islands, fighting at Olympus, Her intentions on killing Sora and his friends. Then she ran into something strange. A part of her mind holding a boy with purple eyes. Flashbacks of him and her playing in a garden. And also a part filled with dark and evil beings. What Minori calls heartless. She can control them. Saphira quickly escaped the dark thoughts and came back to reality. _Your mind is a very confusing place. Yet I see love and passion for a boy burning within you_. Minori's pale face grew red with embaresment at the dragon's remark. "Hehe". Snickered Sora at Minori's pale face. "Shut up"! Yelled Minori. _Sora it is your turn. _Saphira once again went into another mind. She skimmed through. Looking at the Islands being destroyed, Sora fighting Axel, Sora missing Kairi, and Passion for someone else. _I can tell there is nothing evil or dark within your mind._ Minori and Sora sagged against a tree drained from the experience. "I apologized. Said Arya I never considered that your not being from this world would cause our magic to have this effect." "Im going to turn in". Said Minori laying back on the ground with her face still pale. "Me too". Agreed Sora. "Musta been hard gettin your mind read". Guessed Goofy.

"Are you ready"? Asked Kaisumi flicking her gaze from the fire to Riku. "More so than before. Stated Riku. _It is your turn._ Said Saphira. "Okay im ready". Assured Riku. Saphira began reading his mind. She went through slowly hindered by a strange aura that pressed on her mind. The dragon was forced to pull out before the darkness invaided her own mind.. _Riku your mind is as a forbiden place, I was able to see enough though to were I can pass you as no threat._ Said Saphira. "Whew". Sighed Riku. "See I told you you'd be okay". Quipped Kaisumi.

"Minori get up"! Yelled Kaisumi poking the girl with the tip of her boot. "What is it"? Groaned Minori from her position on the ground. "Girls get the tent tonight". Laughed Kaisumi striding into the canvas incloser. "Yay me"! Joked Minori running in the tent. Kaisumi blew out the candles. Minori allowed her eyelids to fall and slipped into a peacful sleep.

_"Hehe come sis"! Said a boy with purple eyes. "I cant run but so fast"! Yelled Minori_. _As the young girl struggled to keep up with her older brother she triped over her skirt and sprawled to the ground "Ouch"! Yelled Minori with tears in her eyes. "Lets go get some bandades". Suggested the black haired boy. _

"Xeldin"! Screamed Minori with tears streaming down her face. She ran outside glaring at the night sky. "What is it"? Asked Sora concern clear in his voice. "Xeldin"! Screamed Minori again. "Whos Xeldin"? Questioned Riku grogily. "He is gone". Said Minori sinking to her knees. "What was that"? Questioned Kaisumi stareing at Minori strangly. She had spotted movement in the woods. A dark figure hid in the woods, its red eyes beaming under the cover of darkness . "I'm here." Called a familiar mocking voice. "Leave"! Shouted Minori angrily at Axel. "You know I cant do that". Recuved Axel. "Im not leaving till you come back". "What is he talking about"? Asked Sora. "You mean you didnt know"? Laughed Axel. "Minori wanted to get on your good side so she could kill you, and your stupid companions". Sneered Axel. "If I cant have you no one can"! Said Axel cooly as he murmered a few words and cast a fatal blow to Minori and leaving back into his pathetic portal. Minori turned pale and fainted to the ground.

As Minori crumbled to the ground Arya, Eragon and the other elves rushed into the clearing. "What was that." Exclaimed Arya cooly as she watched the dark vapor from the portal filter into clear air. "How did you guys not hear her screaming?" Inquired Kaisumi her demeaner as icy as the female elf's. Behind her Sora and Riku where by Minori trying to wake her. "We where occupied with Eragon and Master Orik. Offered Nari. "Busy with what?" "We are near one of our cities." Lifaen explained. And our spring festival is underway. We sing to the plants and animals in this forest, weaving a powerful enchantment, so that the forest will continue to grow." Eragon and Orik were cought in our magic. I suprised you we not." She concluded solemly. Kaisumi was concerned about what she had just heard.

Why was it that they were unaffected. If was it possible that certaint things that would not harm the natives of this land kill them.

"It doesn't matter now." Said the young girl, allowing her gaze to shift to Minori. Sora had Lifted her and was now standing by his sister's side. "We will see what we can do for her." Nari said calmly as he followed Sora to the tent.

* * *

Authoress: This chapter was kinda suckie. Buuuut Thats not my problem!

Authoress2: Excuse her please, we could not log on fanfiction for a while and she was upset. Has anyone seen Final Fantasy Advent Children? It's really good and Kadaj and Yazoo are amazingly wonderfull.

Authoress: Shut up!

Authoress2: Get off my back!

Authoress: sits on authoress2

Riku & Kaisumi: Please review.

Authoress2: I CANT BREATHE!


	9. Spoil the Moment

Spoil the Moment

* * *

Authoress: This is moving nicely.

Authoress2: Yeah if you think moving like a fat old guy is fast.

Authoress2: Snickers

Authoress: Stop snickering!

Authoress2: Snickers

Authoress: Pulls out flamethrower!

Authoress: chibi Sorry!

* * *

Spoil the Moment

_ I__t was dark. He was in that horrible room again. It was cold and damp. But all this would have been bearable was it not for the yellow eyed figure that loomed in the corner. "Welcome to my prison." Sneered the figure. "Because of you I have been trapped in here for a year." The room, Riku finally realized, was the space within his mind that he had sealed Ansem's remnants. Because of Sapphira's exploration into his mind he was forced to weaken the boundries around the cursed place. And while he slept Ansem had destroyed his prison. _(AN ouch...I just fell out of my chair...my back hurts now but the fic must go on.)_ "You now I'll just seal you away again." "Well it seems that I'll either have to break out again or get control of you" You know your not strong enough to do that." "Someone sounds alittle full of themselves. Replied Ansem solemly. Maybe if we got rid of your little friend...Kaisumi isn't it...you'll fall back into your place." "You have no way to do that." "You would be suprised my little puppet."_

Riku woke from his postion by the fire. The flames had been reduced to a lump of glowing embers which cast an eerie glow on the surrounding area. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimsp of Kaisumi slipping into the forest._ What is she up to?_ He winced as he got to his feet. A combination of staying in the same position for to long and a little incident involving a falling gummi ship. He stretched out and headed towards where he had seen the dark haired girl. The sky was getting lighter as dawn approached. When he found Kaisumi she was kneeling by a stream gazingly quietly into the water. The silver stream caught the sunlight and reflected the pure light onto her face. Her blue eyes reflected the light also bringing to life the small flecks of silver in the blue orbs.

"Sleep well?" Questioned Riku, startling the girl out of her meditation. "Considering the fact that I have no idea where we are, Minori was half-dead all night, and Sora was on a sugar high...I slept good and did an amazing job of ignoring them. By the way Minori is doing fine.

"Ok. So your still upset is what your basicly saying."

"Aren't you observant?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Riku's eyes where filled with a mixture of concern and fear. Both for the girl next to him and the dream that he still kept hidden. "Did you notice that some of the magic here dosen't affect us? Began Kaisumi slowly. Do you think that perhapes there is something here that could kill us that wouldn't harm the one's who are native to this world?" "I never really thought about that. But then again something happend to me that could prove what you've been thinking."

"What is that?"

"I saw him." Riku said quietly.

"You mean he's back?" Kaisumi's reply was tainted with alarm. "I'm not sure. Riku's face suddenly appeared drained. He's still weak and I don't think there's anything he can do." He had left out Ansem's threat.

* * *

"There's been a change of plans" Galbatorix was scrying Axel in the dragon hold. Behind him was a phenominally large black dragon who was no other Insert name when find out how to spell it. "And what is that? Unable to bring in one simple girl." The king was practically snarling with frustration. "Calm down" Laughed Axel. I'm just going to have to bring Kaisumi in along with her." "Fine...maybe I'll be able to use her."

* * *

Over the next few days the trip to Ellesmera went un interupted. They were able to pass through the dark forest without a problem. Though Ansem had spoken with Riku twice more. Riku could sence him growing stronger as he rushed to rebuild the fragile barrier.

The day before they reached there destination there was a storm. They waited under a large oak with Arya sheilding them from the rain. "If one more freaking drop of water falls on me..." Minori's threat against all things wet was cut off when Saphira's tail brushed against a sappling pouring the wonderful drops onto her frizzed hair. _Sorry._ "I'm going to walk away before I do something stupid." Growled Minori through gritted teeth. "Is it just me or has she been increasingly irritated since Nari healed her?" commented Kaisumi shooting a playful glare at the silver-haired elf. "Excuse me if I sound rude but I believe that she is simply eccentric." Arya glanced at the two who had just put innocent maskes on their faces. She pressed her finger tips to her forehead and urged her mount foreward, her green eyes sparking with mirth. Nari and Liafen had picked up the horses, which where only a few hands taller than a pony, a few days back. Kaisumi glanced at Eragon who rode slightly behind her own small elven horse. She noticed with a spark of interest how the young Rider watched Arya. Minori cought the look on her face and mouthed a silent "what is it?". Kaisumi's only responce was to flick her blue eyes towards the oblivious boy. Minori stiffled a giggle and rode forewards until her horse was even with Sora's. (AN Sora looks funny on a horse!)

Eventuall cluster of trees which seemed different from the forbidding monsters they had first encountered rose before them. Eventually the human members were able to identify the trees as houses. They looked as though they were grown along with the trees instead of pieced together. Kaisumi pushed her horse next to Arya's own. "How are the houses made?" Arya had become a somwhat friend to her. Or at least somone she could trust. "We sing them from the trees using magic." Replied the older woman. "That explains alot." Muttered Kaisumi under her breath. Liafen laughed lightly behind her and received a scowl from Kaisumi. "You'll understand soon enough." Over time the elves had learned that most of Kaisumi's dirty looks were harmless unless she was truly angry. Soon the trees inhabitants began to slowly reveal themselves. The elven inhabitants were overjoyed by the apperance of Sapphira and Eragon. As the Rider and those who travled with him proceeded to the royal hall the elves lifted their voices in a song expressed in the Ancient Language.

After a span of about three minutes they reached the hall. It was a magnificently designed structure made in the samw way the other homes and buildings were. Ivy covered the trees that had been melded together to form the hall. As they approached large doors swung inwards to reveal the elf lords and ladies. Seated between them under a white ivy covered pavillon was Queen Islanzadi. They dismounted their horses and sent them back to the stables. They made their way into the hall and bowed the way Arya had shown them two days before. The Queen went deathly pale and rushed towards Arya, her dark gown rustling lightly as she went.

"Oh my daughter how I have wronged you!

* * *

Authoress: Nice

A2:Neato

Riku:They Agree!

Authoress: Thats my blue sweater your wearing!

A2: No its mine!

Kaisumi&Arya: Or not.

Minori: Sighs...please review.

Authoress: sitting on A2 If it seemed like I quored from the book that would be because I did.

Authoress2: wheeze... now we can't be wheeze... sued GET OFF OF ME!

Riku: well she'll most likly be at the hospital due to lack of oxygen

Sora: unless you people review!


	10. A Signof Dark Times

A Sign of Dark Times

Authoress1: Oh...My...Gosh

Sora: goes in to shock

A1: i have not updated for freaking ever

Riku: smacks Sora I never thought she would update again!

A1: but guess whos back!

Riku,Sora: YOU ARE!

A1: yup and i have a new disclaimer person! plz welcome... Kadaj!

Kadaj: ...

Sora: o.0

Riku: ok i am leaving

A1: oh come on your still cool Riku. Kadaj your on

Kadaj: ... you can't make me

A1: you know what you crazy psycotic...

Riku: he'll do it later

* * *

A Sign of Dark Times

* * *

The hall was filled with a disturbing chill as elves, humans, dragon, dog, and duck watched the scene unfold.

Arya looked at her mother with a strange mix of embarresment and anger. Queen Islanzadi engulfed her daughter with a hug while speaking barely above a whisper, "I was wrong to send you away. Can you forgive me?" The Queen went stiff with Arya's reply. "Many things have happend in the seventy years since you bannished me from these halls. I can not simply forget them." Minori and Sora exchanged shocked looks as Queen Islanzadi replied. "I am not asking you to forget your troubles...just to forgive your mother." The elven princess looked into her mothers eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Kaisumi feared for a moument that Arya would not accept her mother's apology. But the princess knew her position was a difficult one. She allowed her face to soften and accepted her mother's appology. The Queen returned to her throne and sighed. "I have been a fool." Obviously no one dared to reply. "I would like to know why this group has come here with you. I will hear the tale of Eragon vodhr first as he is our new hope." One by one three stories were told, Kaisumi acting as the represintive of her group.

After Islanzadi listened to the accounts she called her daughter to her side. "How much do you know about these people?" Arya answered quietly. "They opened their minds and allowed us to look into their thoughts. Due to their sudden apperance it was the only way we could be sure they were sincere. Everything they just said is true." "This is truly disturbing. The Queen sighed and pressed her finger tips to her lips. If this is true we have more problems then I believed." "They are of no threat to us. They would however be able to help. They have extraordinary power but it would be good for them to be tested.

"It seems your strength would be greatly useful." Began Queen Islanzadi. "Excuse me if I come across as rude, said Kaisumi, but what exatly do you mean to do with us?" "If you agree I would like for all of you to assist us in our battle." "Ok! Of course we'll help!" Sora was as usual was over eager. "Help is appreciated."

"Tonight we shall have feast. Declared the queen. In honor of the new Rider and Sapphira and of course our other new arrivals. The Queen clapped her hands and summoned a shower of sweet scent orchid petals. "We don't exactly have a change of clothes." Piped Minori meekly. "Leave that up to me." Added Arya. "This could be bad." Mummbled Kaisumi. On demand a silver haired elf walked in the room. Her eyes were completely different from her bright hair. They were dark brown. "Follow me ladies." She said in a light voice. Kaisumi shot a playful glare at Riku and followed the small elf.

"I'm going to dress you in our finest linen." Assured Keila. "Um...question." Started Minori. Keila hastly measured Minori's slim waist. "Your turn." Said Keila. "Mmhm." Groaned Kaisumi. "Not entirely patient are we?" Laughed the elven girl as she measured her. "No not really."

* * *

Later Kaisumi and Minori followed Keila to the area where the feast was to be held. It was an open area in the courtyard by the front of the hall where they had first arrived. As if by magic rows of tables had materialized in a matter of minutes. They seemed to made of ivory and had an odd yet elegant glow. They area was surrounded by the giant trees on two sides opening to allow the path to the Grand Hall. The two girls were led to the table where their group had joined Eragon, Arya, and the Queen. Also at the table where Nari, Liafen, and Orik. As they made their way to the table Kaisumi and Minori were aware of the curious glances they recieved from the elves as they passed. The girls were oblivious to the fact that they were just as stunning as the elves. Kaisumi wore a blue dress that swept the floor as she walked. The long sleeves fanned out as they reached her slender wrists. The blue material was adorned with gold trim and a golden sash. Minori was wearing a hunter green dress decorated with black trim and a black sash.

As the last attendents took their seats Queen Islanzadi stood and clapped her pale hands to annouce the beginning of the feast. As Kaisumi looked around she noticed a wide opening at the end of the table where Saphira sat. In front of the gleaming dragon was a large oak plate. The dark haired girl supressed a quiet giggle which atrracted the attention of Nari. When Kaisumi noticed his questioning look she sent him one of her famous glares. Before she could get herself into trouble she turned attention to the queen. "Do you know if any of the dragons surrvied the war Islanzadi Drottning?" Her voice was low so no one could hear. "It is believed that only the three eggs and Galbatorix's dragon survived. But it is hoped there are more in hiding, waiting for something." "Waiting for something? Repeated Kaisumi. Do you have any idea what they are waiting for?" "The rumor is that they wait for something extraordinary to happen. We are still unsure what that is."

The dinner countined on much to Riku's dismay. As the night went on it quickly became clear that Riku was bored out of his mind. Kaisumi picked up on his mood and sent her elbow into his ribs. Sora ,who was also close to falling out of his chair, was only saved from Kaisumi's elbow by the fact that he was across the table. Kaisumi sent Minori a quick look and the younger girl quickly got the message. She was sitting on Sora's left so she silently carried out her mission almost breaking a few ribs. Queen Islanzadi stood and nodded to the one's around her. Afterward she motioned for the company to follow her. The queen walked with deliberate easy as she headed for one of the tree houses.She raised her hand and gestured toward the trees. "This is where Eragon and Sapphira will stay." There was a steep stairwell within the tree. And high up on the outside of the bark encloser was a tear drop opening. "Sappira You can reach your from through that opening." With out hesitation Sapphira crouched flexing her powerful muscles and leapt up snaping her wings open and gliding up around the tree. Landing smoothy in the opening. "Ok I guess your taking the stairs then." Riku said as he followed the dragon with his eyes. "Follow us. Began Arya. You will stay in the royal chambers." "Why do they stay here?" Questioned Sora as he folded his hands behind his head. "Because the rooms where you will be living in are with in Tiadari Hall." explained The Queen as she set off again.

* * *

In Urubaen Axel was meeting with Galbatorix along with a few heartless of course.

"These are your tools of destruction?" Sneered the King.

"Yes they are."

"And how exactly are they supposed to serve me?" Questioned Galbatorix.

"There are rules in this world that do not apply to those who are not native to it."

"What sort of rules are you speaking of?"

"You are unable to transport anything into Du Weldenvarden am I correct?"

"Yes you are, get to your point!"

"Aren't we impatient. In order for them to come to us since someone can't go. We need bait."

"And by that you mean?"

"Huh, how you still rule is beyond me..."

"Show your plan or I will demonstrate how I still rule!"

"Alright. No need to get snippy. We simply send a few heartless. They can transport anywhere there is darkness and a few hearts."

"So you wish to send your _heartless_ into Du weldenvarden. Then what?"

"There are two girls travling with them, Kaisumi and Minori. They are a problem. A strong problem."

* * *

A1: ok sorry if this chapter freaking stinks but I haven't typed in it for about a month.

Sora: o.0

Riku: I think it was the worse one yet

A1: fine _you _can do the disclaimer

Riku: Ok and now the chapter was good

Kadaj: what about me?

A1: now you wanna talk!

Kadaj: oh yeah She does not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, Eragon, or me!

A1: good job now your fired. Go try to get revenge on the planet or something.

Kadaj: YAY! Now I shall have my revenge on the planet.

All: o.0

A1: Anyway please review.


	11. Betrayl

Betrayl

* * *

A2:Hello.

A1:Shut up.

A2:O

A1: What?

A2:O

A1:...

Kadaj: She still owns nothing.

A1: I fired you!

Kadaj: -cries- Wheres Mother?

A1&A2: o.0

Yazoo: Cut the crap.

Kadaj: I want mummy!

A1&A2: O.0... - Ok whatever.

Clifford the Big Red Dog: Plz enjoy folks!

A1: and oh yeah I am using words from the ancient language and hljodhr means silent and malthinae means hold or bind!

* * *

At Tialdarí Hall, something weighed heavily on Minori's mind. Ignoring the fact that she was worn out. She kept thinking about her brother. She wanted to see him again. She feared she may never get that far. As if her life was of no importance. Or she would simply fade away. She got out of bed and walked over to the enormous paladium window aside her bed. She slowly took in her surrondings. Each of the rooms in the hall were grown along with the surronding forest just as all the homes and rooms in Ellesmera. This room looked more like a small open field the walls made of trees that had never been cut and had grown together. They were covered in thick green ivy. Growing on the ivy were pink and black flowers. Her room along with all of Tialdari Hall smelled of fresh pine needles. She took a seat on the ivy coverd window seat and gazed out into the the black star studded sky she fell back to the memory of her older brother.

_I...I want to see you. But I dont think I can. I remember you. When I was younger. When I knew only the pure meaning of life. I wish could I have made a better decision. Before I got this far._

Minori's thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps. She shifted her gaze. It was Kaisumi.

"I want to ask you something." Said Kaisumi.

"Not to offend you of course." She added.

"Well?"

"What happend to you in your past?"

Minori turned back around and focused on the hypnotic sky. "There is something your not telling us something Sappira didn't see." Kaisumi's tone wasn't threating but her words carried venom. "What did you do? I remember seeing you the night... the night the islands were destroyed I need to know who you are."

"I dont remember."

"Your lieing."

"Its none of your business." Snarled Minori.

"I can change that." Threatend the older teen.

"And how is that?" Asked Minori with fear clear in her voice.

"Tell me and you wont have to find out." The girl's threat showed in her silver specked eyes

"Fine." Sighed Minori.

Kaisumi sat down on the bed the sheets beneath her matching the surronding area. Minori began her tale with a pair of fierce blue eyes locked on her own. "I had lived on the island all my life. But I always kept to myself. Strange things always happened around me things that are hard to explain. I remember my mother always said that my life would be exciting. At least she said that after I took the heart of my first bird." "Wait." Kaisumi held up an elegent hand. "You took the heart of your pet bird." Minori focused on a small flower by her hand. "Yes my dad freaked out when he saw what happened, he left, but my mother was delighted. That was when she started teaching me magic along with regular school subjects. Shortly afterward my brother, Xeldin, dissapeared. One day she tought me an extremely powerful spell. She told me the only reason I was learning it was because I was advanced and she was running out of things to teach me. After that...after that I don't remeber anything except for darkness spreading around me...destroying everything it touched." Kaisumi stood slowly so you are the one that destoyed Destiny Islands." A tear rolled slowy down the side of Minori's face as she whispered a pain filled "yes".

Before either girl could say anymore a massive swarm of heartless filled the room. The two girls struggled but found themselves inable to breath or scream as they heard somone whisper the word _hljodhr_. Kaisumi allowed herself to be taken away as she relized that she was unable to move when the unknown speaker added _malthinae_. That last thing she saw was a deep swirling darkness.

* * *

Riku stared restlessly at the sky. There was something odd about being in this room. In here the walls were once again made of living trees. But this room had a small ailver stream running down the walls and across the floor. The stream trickled across smooth pebbles which rested along the path of the stream. It had a calming effect but for Riku he had had enough of sleeping outside. His thoughts wondered back to Ansems threat. _There's no way he can pull that off._ "Is that so Riku?" The teen had be hurled back to the part of his mind where Ansem was slowly breaking free. "Contrary to what your foolish mind may believe I can follow through on my little promise. You see I've been in contact with your little friend Axel. Mind think is a remarkable thing isn't it?" Before Riku could form a responce his eyes refocused on the room around him. Drained from the experience of entering his own mind the boy slipped into unconsiousness as the nagging feeling of trouble wore at him.

* * *

As the night truged on Sora found himself unable to sleep. Naturally curious about the Hall he slipped out of his room. Sora wandered through the halls gazing at the wonderous plant which flourished under the elves care. As he stared at a strange plant with red petals and a bright purple interior a strong feeling of darkness washed over the young teen. Brushing the feeling of as lack of sleep Sora made his way back to his room where he slid into a light sleep in a room that resembled a white marble cave.

* * *

A1:Thats all she wrote.

A2: She? Who? A guest?

A1:Shut up!

A2:I wanna knooooooow!

Kabuto: Wrong story.

A1: Oooooh you can stay a while.

A2: No!

All: -Arguing-

All:Plz review.

A1: and Kabuto _will _stick around for the next chapter as soon as he puts down that cell phone. Right.

Kabuto: lowers phone slowly Sure


	12. Where to Go?

Where to Go?

A1:Shut up shut up shut up!

A2: I wanna know who the guest is!

A1:No one!

A2:Awwwww what a shame :(

Kabuto:Disclaimer: She owns nothing. Zip. Her oc's. Other than that...Zilch. Nothing Nada Zeta...

A1: you know what I'm going to bring Kadaj back

Riku: Nooo! Let Kabuto stay!

A2: what... is... your... problem...

Riku: it all started when...

A1:you know what you guys go ahead and read the fic while we suffer through Riku's childhood issues.

Where to Go

Minori's vision came back slowly. First she only saw blurred objects swirming lazily before her eyes. Then as her vision cleared the young girl realized that she was in dungeon of some kind. The strange scent of mildew and fear tainted the air. Her arms were held in place over her head by thick rusted chains. Minori slowly turned her head to the right her eyes falling on Kaisumi who was still unconsious and hanging in the same position. A few moments later the older girl came to quickly taking in her surrondings. "Where in the worlds are we." Kaisumi's careful eyes flicked rapidly over the room. "Not sure." Responded Minori. "But we're not exactly guests of honor here ." "Stay on your guard Minori, and becareful what you say I have the feeling we're about to be interrigated." "Do you think Axel has something to do with this?" Minori shuttered slightly as she said the man's name. "No doubt." Responded Kaisumi as she struggled against the heavy chains. "He's the only one who both knew where we were and has the power to control the heartless." "Ok so what do we do now?" Before Kaisumi could reply a door was flung open somwhere in the hall. A blast of frigid air pressed into the girls and the torches flikered in their holders as a dark figure appeared in front of Kaisumi and Minori. "Hello ladies." The voice was demented and low. "I trust you are enjoying your accomidations."

_ I'm almost there._ Xeldin staggered blindly through the forest, the wound he had received from Axel had begun to affect his vision and balance. _If I can just make it to Ellesmera..._ The purple eyed boy fell to his knees and colasped by a quiet stream. His search for his sister might have ended there if not for two elves who were on their way from Ellesmera.

Riku woke with a start and was startled to see a black haired elf standing in his room. "What's going on?" The man seemed to hesitate before answering. "Two of your friends, the girls, have gone missing." "Missing! How is that possible?" Riku jumped to his feet and stood in front of the elf. "We are unsure as of yet. However Nari and Liafen where travling back to their post when they came across a young man by a stream. He had been badly injured." "You think he has somthing to do with this?" Riku's mind was suddenly jerked back to his most resent conversation with Ansem. "Perhaps. Milic has been sent to inform your other friend. We are to take you to the stranger." "What's so strange about him?" "No one has been able to find Ellesmera in over one hundred years with out the help of an elf. After the elf's last comment Riku followed silently to where the man was being held.

Back in Urabean Kaisumi was trying desperatly to find a way to escape their current captor. "Don't tell me you girls are already thinking about leaveing." The man stepped forward into the dim light thrown of by the torches. "Who are you." Kaisumi's voice was even and controlled. "I , my dears, am Galbatorix. The king of this realm." "Oh really. Questioned Minori. Kaisumi rolled her eyes. She knew what was about to happen.

"Yes."

"OK"

"Are you questioning my authority."

"No of course not."

"Very well then."

"Just asking if you were the king."

"Fool! Of course I am!"

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Are you done arguing with this girl yet?" Another person that Kaisumi had not noticed before entered the room. He had brown hair and eyes that were slightly lighter then his hair. "In Minori's terms that was a polite conversation." Kaisumi felt her patience wearing thin and started to fous on controling herself. "You are lucky we have need for both of you _girl _or you will not live to see tommorow." "Oh really? You obviously know nothing about us." Minori looked at Kaisumi wondering why the girl was so short tempered. "I know enough." Responded Galbatorix with a cruel sneer. "And how do you know so much about us?" "A friend of yours gave him some help." This time it was the one who had entered after the King that spoke. "And who was this _friend?" _Kaisumi fixed an icy blue gaze on him. "Strange red hair, some what of a mental issue." "Axel." Kaisumi and Minori hissed the red head's name in unison. "What do you want with us?" Minori's panic had become evident in her voice. "Personally I have no need of you. But I do need to draw out this new Rider. And Axel has sworn his assistance." "So you believe that there are only three dragons in this world?" As Kaisumi asked her question a small white glow came from a black stone on a thin silver chain that she kept around her neck. "Yes my own, Murtagh's ,by the way this is Murtagh, and of course Eragon's. And just to make sure that your little friends get the message." Galbatorix gestured behind him and about thirty heartless appeard in the walls and floor. "I'll send another subtile hint."

Xeldin woke up in what looked almost like a tree house. As his vision cleared he saw two guys standing a few feet away from where he was laying. One had brown hair and blue eyes. The other was taller and had silver hair and blue green eyes. They turned to look at the dark haired teen when they noticed he was awake. "Told you he would wake up soon." Riku had started toward the bed. "Who are you." Sora glanced at his friend unsure of how this would turn out. "My name is Xeldin." "Xeldin?" Sora's thoughts flicked back to the scene in forest when Minori had ran outside screaming her brother's name. "Are you Minori's brother?" Sora noticed a new spark in the boy's eyes at the mention of Minori. "Where is she?" Xeldin's reply wasn't above a whisper. "That was exactly what I was going to ask you." Riku's eyes seemed drawn and tired. "We just found out they're missing." "Axel." The purple eyed boy spoke the name like a curse.

Back in the cold dungeon the rusted iron had begun to bite into Kaisumi's skin. _I can't just sit here! We need to find a way out! _The brown haired man who appeard with Galbatorix had been left to look after the two 'captives'. "Who are you anyway?" Minori asked. _Just like Minori to lose focus after five minutes._ "You already know my name." _Well maybe I can get somthing out of him._ "Names don't count. Kaisumi held her head to the side. You serve Galbatoriz but not by choice am I right?" "How in the world would you know something like that?" Murtagh had been carful not to allow anyone into his mind, and so far the only one to have gotten in was Galbatorix. "Isn't that annoying how she reads people like that?" "Minori I do not...well I suppose I do read people. But that's besides the point." When Kaisumi looked back to Murtagh his eyes were focused on the floor beneath him. "Hello you still there?" Minori was really becoming a pain. Murtagh's eyes refocused as he looked up.

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"Probably not."

"I was afraid of that."

While Minori and Murtagh had their little stand off a relization struck Kaisumi as she idly listened to the annoying banter. "Your the one that brought us here aren't you?" The girl's accusation hung in the air for a brief moment before it was answered. "Yes I was. Why do you ask?" "How is that possible? From my understanding nothing can enter Du Weldavarden through magical means." "So that would mean you used the power of darkness." Minori completed Kaisumi's statement. "Is that right?" "Your very nosy aren't you?" Murtagh fixed his brown eyes on Kaisumi. "Not nosy curious, so humor me." The boy let out a heay sigh and answered the question. "Yes I did. Axel showed me how to open the portal and I did what I was sent to do." "So you used dark powers of a nobody but yet you still have a heart." Minori had become serious when the mention of Axel's name came up. "This world just gets better and better."

Riku: So now I'm afraid of people who wear leather.

Kabuto:Ah so that's why you are afraid of Kadjai.

RIku: Yup

A1: ooooooook...well then...alright...how did you guys like the chapter?

Yazoo: It was ok

A1: How long have you been there?

Yazoo: you don't need to know

Riku: AHHH! leather wearing freak!

A1: anywho plz review while we try to work out Riku's many many problems

Sora: yeah god luck with that

Riku: smacks Sora Plz review ppl!


End file.
